This invention relates to an image search technology.
The background art of the technical field of this invention includes JP 2013-150218 A. In JP 2013-150218 A, there is disclosed a “moving image search apparatus in which a reception module is configured to receive an input of a still image, an input of two reference points within the still image, and an input of two objective points within a moving image frame. An extraction module is configured to extract a reference image, which includes the two reference points, from the still image. A search module is configured to: search frame images included in a moving image for a similar frame image in which a local image resembling the reference image is drawn; track two movement trajectories that two focus pixels form when time is moved forward or backward from the similar frame image in the moving image, the focus pixels being drawn at start points in the local image that correspond to the two reference points; search for an objective frame image in which the two movement trajectories come close to the two objective points; and present, as a search result, a moving image that includes the similar frame image and the objective frame image”.